mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toto!: The Wonderful Adventure
Del Rey Manga | publisher_other = Star Comics Chuang Yi | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 15, 2005 | last = November 17, 2005 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series which first appeared in ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine in March 2003. The series has gone to be published by various manga publishing houses. The series is a manga parody of the Wizard of Oz. It is a comedy /adventure /swashbuckler type story, with a young rambunctious teenage boy named Kakashi adventuring / exploring his world with his friends. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which began releasing the individual volumes in May 2008. Plot Kakashi is a young islander whom has always dreamed of leaving his island and exploring the world: A world radically changed because of the world war from 50 years ago. His father, a famous world traveler leaves him alone at home in their Light House. After a brief period of not seeing his father, Kakashi receives his father's journal which prompts him to travel the world like his father, whom many people say is dead. He’s so determined to leave his little island home behind, that he stows away onboard a marvelous zeppelin. Unknown to him, this zeppelin just happens to be loaded with a treasure and is hijacked by a gang of ruthless criminals known as the Man Chicken Family.http://search.barnesandnoble.com/ToTo/Yuko-Osada/e/9780345501479/?itm=4 There he meets a little scared puppy which harbors magical powers. Kakashi adopts the puppy despite it being unknown to him. After being discovered by the gang that has hijacked the Zepplin, he befriends their leader. He arrives in the main continent of "Oz", where he begins his travels after the Zepplin is shot down by the Nassau Imperial Army. After crashing in a field, he and his small puppy meet a teenage girl named Dorothy. She immediately falls in love with the puppy and names him ToTo. They're almost immediately confronted by Imperial troops whom Dorothy is able to dispatch with her unique "Tornado" martial arts moves. The three agree to travel together to Emerald City where Dorothy is heading to visit her parents during her time off from school. Kakashi, ToTo and Dorothy begin to travel together but are confronted by various foes that are questing for the strange dog collar that ToTo is wearing. A Nassau officer in disguise, whom doops the trio into letting down their guard and he, in turn, snatches ToTo. With Kakashi and Dorothy in danger and ToTo feeling threatened, ToTo's full power is openly revealed as he turns into a gigantic magic dragon.http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/manga/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345505552 which proceeds to defeat the soldiers. The adventures continue as they proceed to Emerald City where Dorothy's parents live. They meet an ex-Imperial Soldier turned performer named Noil.http://www.activeanime.com/html/content/view/4366/36/ They proceed on down the transcontinental railroad line named "Yellow Brick Road". Main Character List *'Kakashi -' Young teenage boy, who after receiving his father's journal, sets out to see the world. *'ToTo -' Little dog, that Nassau Imperial Army was using to experiment with one of the "Artifacts", he is later discovered by Kakashi and freed. *'Dorothy -' Lonely Student from Kansas Academy, who a skilled martial artist. *'Noil -' exNassau soldier turn Showman, who has stage fright. *'Alice -' Gangster Leader, who joins Kakashi in friends after they help fight the evil Rabbit Gang. Media Written and illustrated by Yuko Osada, ToTo! premiered in Weekly Shōnen Magazine in the March 15th, 2002 issue. The series is still on-going as of January 15, 2009. As of October 2008, 10 volumes have been released in Japan. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga. The company released the first volume of the series on May 15, 2008; as of March 2009, 5 volumes have been released. Recently, Del Ray's of ToTo, the 5th Volume appears to be last volume of the series. It not specify if the series has ceased in Japan. The 5th Volume includes what was to be upcoming adventures of the series. There is no specification why series was ended. Manga | ISBN = 978-4-06-363519-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 13, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50147-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363520-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 22, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50555-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363558-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 25, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50662-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363578-2 | LicensedRelDate = February 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50663-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-06-363599-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50664-1 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Reviews The manga's American release was favorably reviewed calling it an "Oz-some Adventure."http://www.manga.about.com/b/2008/05/12/manga-review-ToTo-delivers-oz-some-adventure.htm Notes Since the Manga is a parody of the Wizard of Oz, there are many parallels to the original story. For example, the name of the main character, Kakashi, is Japanese for "Scarecrow" and the name of the cowardly performer, Noil, is "Lion" spelled backwards. References External links * [http://www.shonenmagazine.com/works/ToTo/ Shonen Magazine ToTo! website] * * [http://www.activeanime.com/html/content/view/4366/36/ Active Anime's review of Volume Three of ToTo!] Category:Shōnen manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Manga of 2005 ja:トト! the wonderful adventure